Ironía
by LaV3nus6
Summary: Ichimatsu se va de su casa pero recibe ayuda por viejos conocidos (pos e24 de Osomatsu-san)
**Nota:**

 _Losé el e24 nos dejo llorando a todos pues esta es una forma de las cuales me desahogue pensando en Ichimatsu, ya que es el que tiene la vida más difícil por adelante. Vimos que la pareja de navidad regreso y eso me fascino (aunque me enojó no tienen nombres y solo fue segundos) por lo que hice este fic pensando en mi Brot3 favorito: la pareja + Ichimatsu._

 _Como no tenemos nombres de la pareja puse "Oc"._

 _El Art no me pertenece, lo encontré en Facebook y me inspiró pero sí es de alguien de aquí o tienen el link de origen ¿podrían pasarlo para dar los derechos?_

* * *

Veintitantos años compartiendo cama, comida, baño, casa, la admiración por la misma mujer incluso la cara con seis sujetos. Pero nunca compartieron el mismo sueño, mismo deseo o anhelo por algo más allá de sus manos.

Ellos habitaban el mismo mundo desde su nacimiento pero olvidaron que con el tiempo cada uno iba formando un mundo diferente al que pertenecían y al que querían pertenecer.

Al menos Choromatsu siempre lo supo. Por eso decidió buscar un empleo con el amigo de su padre y fue el primero en abandonar su mundo otaku junto a su familia para ir al mundo de los hombres de negocios.

Luego fue Todomatsu siendo el menor de los sextillos, decidió aventurarse presumiendo con un ojo morado como decoración militar. Para que el mundo vea está listo para la guerra luego de combatir en batalla con su hermano mayor.

Le siguió el segundo hijo, Karamatsu. A pesar de seguir sus pasos el decidió ir por otro camino, uno que tenía que construir para poder andar. Sobre todo ahora que quiere sobresalir siendo el mismo y no por su ropa brillosa y dolorosa. Se fue a vivir con su mejor amigo Chibita, el que siempre lo escucha, aconseja y apoya. Y eso, es lo que necesitaba: apoyo.

Al poco tiempo, el quinto hijo, Jyushimatsu estaba frente al teléfono con sus padres y hermano mayor que le precede por unos minutos de diferencia, esperaba la llamada que lo sacaría de la casa. Un trabajo donde arriesgaría hasta la vida por el esfuerzo, pero a él no le importaba. Estaba nervioso pero con su gran sonrisa positiva esperando que le digan que fue aceptado. Siempre sonriente, siempre.

"Quiero conseguir un trabajo como mis hermanos, quiero hacer una vida digna para ir por Homura. Sé dónde está. Sé cómo llegar a ella… pero ahora no soy digno. Quiero serlo. Quiero ser el hombre que le haga feliz, que la cuide, un hombre que sea ejemplo para sus hijos"

Con esas palabras busco el trabajo y con esas palabras en mente, se mantiene en pie a pesar de las dificultades que le ocasiona su nuevo trabajo. Por eso portaba una sonrisa con un brazo roto.

Osomatsu, el mayor no aceptaba el hecho que los menores decidieran irse sin consultar. Tan poco le gustaba la idea de que ninguno siguiera su plan de vivir acostas de sus padres.

Odiaba que ellos se marcharan dejándolo a un lado…

Pero sobre todo…

Odiaba no haberse despedido como se debía, de no darles consejos como un buen hermano mayor, de molestarse con ellos por su elección, por no escuchar a Karamatsu, por golpear al pequeño de la familia como despedida.

Osomatsu odiaba ser el monstruo que sus hermanos vieron al final.

Por otra parte, estaba el cuarto hijo, el último en abandonar el hogar: Ichimatsu.

Quien decidió arriesgarse a un mundo extraño al que no estaba acostumbrado. A un mundo sin objetivos, sin un bastón para agarrarse.

Tomo sus cosas en una maleta deportiva purpura y se fue como gato callejero.

Alimento muy bien a sus mejores amigos, aquellos felinos que lo acompañaban en su soledad. Sin embargo, olvido que debe sustentarse también.

Ahora tenía que dejar a sus amigos, porque no estaba seguro sí los volvería a ver y sí alguien se apiadaría de ellos.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de la existencia de la piedad humana.

Caminó sin rumbo por el lugar.

Su estómago rugió.

No había probado ningún alimento.

El olor a comida llenaba el ambiente.

Podía comprar algo para comer pero cuidaba el poco dinero que tenía.

¿Cuánto tiempo le duraría sin un trabajo?

¿Un día?

Se sentía débil por el olor a comida.

Podía ir con Chibita para comer como es costumbre pero tal vez vería a Cacamatsu ahí y lo regañaría por tomar esa decisión tan precipitada. Además no quería deberle dinero y que su hermano mayor se haga cargo de eso.

No quería depender de sus hermanos.

Ya no.

Duele pero ahora está solo.

Cerró los ojos al sentirse mareado por el hambre.

Comenzó a caer.

Sintió que lo sostuvieron.

Escuchó voces llamándole.

Un olor a sopa recién hecha le hizo despertar.

–¿Mamá? -se preguntó pensando que su madre lo regreso a su hogar recibiéndolo con un gran tazón de amor hecho comida.

–No, no somos tus padres -dijo un joven de lentes que estaba sentado a su lado- ¿Cómo estás? –le hablo con un tono amistoso.

–¿Quién eres? -cuestionó como respuesta tratando de reconocer aquel cabello castaño semi revuelto- ¡Te conozco! –Abrió la boca señalándole- Eres el chico que estaba con su novia sentados en la banca de un parque y me senté junto a ustedes.

Recordó aquel día de navidad donde paseaba con un traje de santa odiando a las personas que se alegraban en su día.

En primer lugar, ¿por qué uso un traje de santa? Segundo, ¿por qué decidió salir ese día cuando siempre se queda en su casa? Pero en especial ese día.

–Vaya, el mundo es pequeño -comentó rascándose detrás de la cabeza-. Nos hemos vuelto a encontrar en otras circunstancias… lamentables circunstancias.

–Debo irme -trato de salirse de la cama pero el chico se interpuso.

No entendía esa amabilidad, no entendía porque ellos tuvieron que aparecer para ayudarle.

–No te puedes ir –argumentó colocando su mano sobre su hombro derecho- el doctor dijo que estabas muy débil. Tienes que hacer reposo y comer saludable para que tengas fuerzas.

–Bien, gracias por decirme. Lo haré -afirmó-. Ahora, déjame irme –insistía-

–Entonces regresa a la cama, por favor -una voz femenina interrumpió entrando con un platón lleno de sopa tibia-. Espero que te guste. –le sonrió dulcemente.

–¿Por qué me ayudan cuando les asuste? -Cuestionó Ichimatsu al recordar como hizo que ellos salieran corriendo del parque- ¿es alguna venganza? –fue directo.

–No -dijeron al mismo tiempo negando con la cabeza.

–Haz el bien sin mirar a quien -dijo la joven- y nosotros te queremos ayudar.

–Oh… soy un acto de calidad -murmuró con enojo.

–No -le sirvió la comida-. Eres un amigo que está en problemas –le entregó la sopa mientras su novio sonreía.

–Ahora come, descansa. Si quieres bañarte, dilo para que preparemos la ducha -mencionó el de lentes.

Ambos salieron para dejaron en la habitación para que esté tranquilo ya que notaron que estaba incómodo.

Mientras tanto, Ichimatsu no dejaba de pensar cómo es que unas personas tan amables estaban interesados en cuidar a una escoria de la sociedad como él.

La sopa olía tan rica y era deliciosa.

Definitivamente era amor hecho comida.

Sus lágrimas escaparon ante cada bocado.

Pensó en su madre cocinando para él, besándole la frente para que se sienta mejor. Imagino a su padre hablando de cosas sin sentido pero que eran agradables por su compañía.

Recordó a sus hermanos…

Lagrimas caía en la comida.

Su niñez con ellos…

Juegos y travesuras.

Recordó la travesura que le hicieron a Iyami, de meterle hormigas a su ropa y con cada paso un: "shee" por las picaduras.

O el alzarle la falda a Totoko para verle su calzones rosas con corazoncitos. Todo terminó con una Totoko persiguiéndolos con un palo de madera por días y marcas de bofetadas en las mejillas.

Una aventura tras otra.

Como fueron creciendo las aventuras también.

Los recuerdos le sacaron una sonrisa acompañado de una risa.

Ichimatsu sabía que tarde o temprano iba a pasar esto pero al ver que sus hermanos siempre estaban ahí para él pensaba que iba ser imposible.

Nuevamente recuerdos felices inundaron su cabeza.

Vio a un Choromatsu regañándole porque no comía bien o llegaba tarde de ver a sus amigos felinos. De seguro, sí estuviera a su lado le regañaría por lo mismo.

Recordó a un Totty golpeándolo por vez primera por intentar cagar sobre una mesa para los clientes del café donde trabajaba. Cuando se enfadaba, sí que golpeaba fuerte. Sin embargo, cuando se quedó con él y con un hermano alterado por el frío lloraba de miedo. Incluso se pudo detrás de él, sosteniendo su ropa morada para ser protegido.

Incluso antes de irse, le advirtió de vivir en un departamento barato.

"¿Estará bien? ¿Podrá cuidarse solo?"

Se preocupaba por el menor de todos.

Nunca se llevó bien con los dos anteriores pero era agradable estar con ellos.

A diferencia de Karamatsu… miró todo esos momentos donde lo apoyo y él le respondía con violencia.

Siempre dijo que se muera y que lo odia…

Ahora que está lejos de su Cacamatsu se dio cuenta que lo quería.

Que necesitaba escucharle decir: "Creo en ti".

Lo necesitaba.

Ya que ahora, ni él creía en sí mismo.

Era una buena decisión haber agarrado el peluche del gato naranja, el clon de su Espkitty que le regalo.

De esa forma no extraña ni a su pequeño amigo, ni a Ca… Karamatsu.

Sobre su hermano Osomatsu… caso perdido.

No lo detuvo antes de abandonar su hogar.

Como líder era patético…

Pero como hermano mayor daba lo mejor que podía. Ahora no sabe cómo sentirse ante él.

A su mente vino un "hustle, hustle, muscule, muscule".

Una sonrisa tan grande como su corazón. Un chico que era su mejor amigo, su hermano favorito: Jyushimatsu. Tantos recuerdos con él que no sabía por cual empezar para sonreír.

Definitivamente era al que más iba a extrañar.

–¿Para que necesito amigos sí los tengo a ustedes? -repitió en voz fuerte apretando su pecho con su propia mano con los ojos rojizos por el llanto.

La alegría se esfumo dejando pasar nuevamente a la tristeza.

Una manta caliente lo cubrió.

Un par de abrazos lo consolaban.

Un beso en la frente le decía que todo estará bien.

Abrió sus ojos para observar a la pareja.

¿En qué momento llegaron y le vieron llorar?

Ahora se siente patético…

Pero feliz.

Había olvidado lo cálido que se siente el amor.

No se dio cuenta pero ese momento se volvió días y los días meses.

Hasta que logró conseguir algo para ser una nueva persona y devolverles (aunque para la pareja no era necesario) el favor.

Ahora era padrino de bodas.

Ahora había niños llamándole: "tío Ichimatsu"

Lo triste que no era con sus hermanos.

Ahora tenía amigos, no tenía a sus hermanos.

Ahora tenía una nueva familia.

Era triste pero a la vez feliz.

Que irónica es la vida…

¿Verdad?


End file.
